


Affectionate

by starstruck1986



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 23:35:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstruck1986/pseuds/starstruck1986
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warnings: Implied escort practices. Man smexing. Naked!Ron and sultry!Severus<br/>Summary: They see the New Year in together, although they aren't supposed to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Affectionate

"Do you ever get bored, selling yourself for sex?" Severus asked idly, watching the redhead suck deeply from the end of his cigarette.  
  
"It's not selling," Ron dismissed. "You don't pay me. You do nothing but buy me the odd dinner and give me cigarettes because you like how I look when I smoke them."  
  
Ron smiled in his direction and toasted him with the glass of champagne in his other hand.  
  
Severus leant back against the headboard, the white sheets of the bed pulled up around his thin chest, covering it. He looked at Ron, draped casually over the end of the mattress, completely naked. His skin glowed golden in the candlelight. He was simply beautiful.  
  
Long arms folded so that pointed, freckled elbows and forearms rested on the bed and Ron's torso was lifted. Severus watched sapphire eyes trail down the opposite wall and linger on the carpet.  
  
"What are you thinking?" He asked.  
"Nothing." Ron's head jerked irritably.  
"Liar..." Severus said smoothly, reaching for his own drink.  
"It's..." Ron looked at the clock. "New Year's Day. It makes you think about things."  
"What things?" Severus pushed.  
"The year... Your life... The people you've lost..."  
"Your brother?" He queried.  
"Yeah. Fred. And..."  
  
Ron trailed off and shook his head, dismissing the conversation. Severus stared a moment longer, hoping he would expand without prompting.  
  
"Well, Happy New Year," he said dryly, drinking another sip of champagne. "I suppose that's all that's left to say before we part."  
"Part?" Ron frowned. "Not staying the whole night? I came to your party with you, trussed up to the fucking nines with my cock strapped to my thigh and you won't even stay the night?"  
"Do you really want me to?"  
"Want to waste your money on an empty room?" Ron shrugged. "Fine. But I don't mind staying... Staying here with you..."  
  
There was something wistful to Ron's tone that Severus didn't understand. He drained the rest of his glass and set it down on the elegant bedside table.  
  
"I quite like it, actually..." Ron said quietly, his eyes falling on his own chest, where his chin tucked.  
"It can't be because of my sparkling personality," Severus muttered. "Nor my attractiveness."  
"So you think..." Ron said darkly, and looked away.  
  
An awkward silence wedged between them and Severus sensed that Ron had reached the limit of his openness. There was always a point where the boy froze, where nothing further spilt from his lips, no more confessions or sweet murmurs broke free. Ron simply knew the art of keeping silent. Severus greatly appreciated the fact.  
  
"I will stay..." He said. "On the condition that we remain in bed and that you let me hold you."  
  
Ron looked incredulously at him and stubbed his cigarette out in the ashtray resting next to him. "Come again?"  
"I want you to come here," Severus said. He reached out and pulled the sheets from the opposite side of the bed. "And let me hold you."  
"Why?"  
"To protect you from whatever daemons you are running from."  
  
Severus said his words almost unknowingly, he had wondered so often what Ron was running from that they were commonplace in his mind and had transferred to his lips with ease.  
  
"No daemons." Ron pushed himself up right and one hand rose to rub at the back of his neck.  
"You are an awful liar."  
"I know." Ron grinned wryly in his direction and sighed.  
"Come to bed..." Severus offered. "If you're a good boy... I might massage those aching parts of yours."  
"And then be gone in the morning?"  
"I thought you weren't meant to grow attached in your work as my escort?"  
  
Ron got to his feet and padded aimlessly to the window. His bare soles were silent over the carpet. Severus didn't comment as the room plunged into darkness and Ron pulled the curtains back. His body instantly paled, nipples oddly purpled. Long arms folded over his chest and Severus watched, entranced. Ron's nose pressed against the glass as he looked down into the road below.  
  
"You know you're the only one I do this for?" Ron asked quietly.  
"Pardon?"  
"I don't work as an escort. I... I work like you do."  
"I didn't assume this was your only profession... I would pity you, if it was."  
"But you're the only man I go to parties with... You thought that I did this for other men?"  
  
Severus said nothing.   
  
"I don't. Just you."  
"Why?"  
"Just because."  
  
Easing from the bed, Severus crossed the room to him. He gingerly touched his fingers to the boy's hips and squeezed. He kissed a creamy shoulder and let his lips linger there. Before he knew it, he had peppered kisses over every inch of flesh he could reach, moaning with appreciation every so often.  
  
Ron shivered in front of him. Severus curled his hand over one hip and began to fondle what he found there, a softness unrivalled surrounded by wiry curls.  
  
"Well. I know your dirty secret know. But I don't know why you have carried on as you have... What attraction did I hold? Experience? Money? I have very little of either."  
  
"You're just..." Ron shrugged.  
"Just what?"  
"Something I never imagined you'd be."  
"You're murdering me with the suspense here."  
"Affectionate," Ron said finally. "You're affectionate, Severus. When you're not making me call you Master."  
  
Severus laid another kiss on Ron's shoulder and then buried his face in it. He inhaled. Ron was sweet. Beautiful.  
  
"I suppose there are worse things to be."  
"Mmm."  
"What are you hiding from me?"  
  
Ron didn't answer. Severus pulled him closer.  
  
"Well, Happy New Year to you, my little non-whore."  
"Happy New Year..."  
"And stay tonight... Stay until we can order breakfast, drink some more champagne and not leave until the day after."  
"Are you payin'?" Ron joked.  
"Absolutely."  
  
Ron's head tilted and he looked back at Severus with wide eyes. He took the kiss planted on his lips.  
  
"I want to pay you in a way that brings you something more than a heavy wallet."  
  
Nodding wordlessly, Ron leant in for another kiss.  
  
"Thank you."


End file.
